


Fanart for 'the arduous motions of grace'

by saltkettle



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Ballet, Dancer Grantaire, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltkettle/pseuds/saltkettle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you didn't think I was going to draw Grantaire as a ballet dancer, you were wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Swing Club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ridiculousinconvenientlove (HipsterGavroche)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HipsterGavroche/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the arduous motions of grace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430651) by [ridiculousinconvenientlove (HipsterGavroche)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HipsterGavroche/pseuds/ridiculousinconvenientlove). 



> “Grantaire!” she practically screeches into the phone, cutting him off and making him hold the phone a few more inches away from his ear. “If I had known you were a dancer, I wouldn’t have had to deal with Bossuet stepping on my toes every Thursday night for swing night at the Corinthe. You’re my partner tonight, be there in ten minutes. You’d better look sharp.” 

[the arduous motions of grace](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4430651/chapters/10067606)


	2. Popping

> He hardly knows where his feet are leading him until he’s at the gymnase. For a Saturday, it’s fairly empty, and no one’s using the dance studio. He locks the door behind him and strips down to just his sweatpants and ballet slippers. He hasn’t danced, not really, in years, but he’s still got a pair of worn-down Capezios that’ve lasted him through months of teaching dance lessons. They mold around his feet, just like his old practices. He lies down and rolls up spine by spine, hearing his back crack. He can gross out even Éponine by cracking his joints, but that’s inevitable after 18 years of dancing.
> 
> He stands and does a glissade into a grand jeté, making it almost all the way across the studio in one leap. He’s breathing hard when he lands and considers just leaving now. But a wall has fallen down within him, and he has to keep going. It takes almost no effort for him to think of ten more steps to do, another jump, another landing. The moves come easily to him, even when he thought he’d forgotten all about them.

[the arduous motions of grace](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4430651/chapters/10067606)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr as saltkettlefanwork

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr as saltkettlefanwork


End file.
